In a titan world
by Eeveefiction
Summary: After being teleported to the infamous anime, Attack on titan, Kinala Todan, as she named herself in the anime, fights for survival. She not only fights for herself, but for her new friends. It also appears that Eren is not the only one with powers, and uses it to fight for humanity.
1. I know that symbol and those giants

**Hello people!**

**I feel a bit nervous since this is my first fanFiction ever, and I don't want it to be bad. This will be an Attack on titan fanfic, with an OC, and it's a titan shifter. This will take place A bit after the graduation ( Or more precisely the beginning of the Trost arc) .This oc belongs to me, everything else does not belong to me, except the oc and the addition of the oc in the AOT timeline. Please review of what you think. If there is something that you like, something that you don't like, what I could do better to make the story better and more. So without anything else to say, let's read.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I know that symbol and those giants

I felt dizzy, and a bit tired. Then my eyes shot open, a little fast though, so I close them quickly since the sun's light almost blinded me. After I get my sight to be right, I look around. It was a forest, a very large forest, and I was in a small clearing. I tried to stand up, but my feet were a little weak, so stayed in the floor. However, I was still very confused.

"Where am I?" I said aloud, but it's not like anything or anyone is going to answer back to me in the middle of a forest.

I looked down at my clothes. I was even more confused, I was, or more like used to wear jeans and a white shirt with the pokemon logo on it, plus a sandy peach sweater and a black scarf around my neck back in my home. However, now I am wearing a brown, long- sleeved shirt, with a light grey sweater with dark grey dragon patterns on it. I was also wearing dark brown pants. In my hands, I had black gloves, I turned my right hand to look in the underside, and there was a red dragon wing symbol on it. I noticed that I still had my black scarf on my neck, I wonder why it was the only thing that had'nt change, oh well.

I tried to stand up, my legs had a little more strength, but I couldn't stand straight. I saw a stick, about 2 meters long, and maybe 4 inches in diameter. I walked, or more like zombie walked, or waddled to it. I leaned down to it, but I fell face first to a puddle a little over it.

" God dammit!" As I cursed my weak legs to stand ,I saw my face in the puddle.

I was still ,pretty much normal. My black hair was still normal, reaching below my shoulders. My skin was still the sandy peach similar to my past sweater. Nothing changed in my shape, but what did change were my eyes. My eyes used to be a round black, but now... I had purple snake eyes. I almost freaked out. I was a bit scared now, purple snake eyes are not normal. I took as many breaths as I can, and hope its a dream. I finally picked up the stick and tried to walk, but it was hard to not get the image of my eyes out of my head.

"Just, what happened to me?" As I muttered my karma, I noticed something in the middle of the clearing.

In the middle, there was a tree. The tree had a hole in the trunk about a meter of the ground, and there was something sitting in the tree hole. I waddled my way to the tree to see what it was. However, when I came close enough to see what was inside ,I felt my body freezing on the spot. I might had felt my face turn a pale white when I saw the thing, or more specific, the person in the tree.

There was a corpse... a headless corpse, just sitting there. I was more scared than before. but I noticed that there was something very familiar on the left shoulder of the corpse. I was terrified to come close to it, since I never saw a real corpse before, but if it will solve the mysterious place I landed, then so be it. I approached the corpse and tried to look at the symbol in the shoulder, and a small shriek came out from me.

The symbol had blue and white wings intertwined with the white wing over the blue wing. In the background, there is an upside down pentagon separated by squares like the Dominican Republic flag, it was also silver and the lines are a pure white. And that left me with one conclusion.

I am not in my home world...

I am... in the anime... Attack on Titan...

I slowly looked to the ground, still shocked from the realization of my situation. Then, I smiled.

"Attack on titan huh?" I whispered. To me, Attack on titan is a dream and a nightmare. It's a dream because it's super awesome, but also a nightmare because of the mindless titans, and getting killed by a titan is NOT pretty.

I din't know what else to do, so I sat down to rest and think, but then I remembered something. 'What part of the anime am I in?' I wondered. I looked at the corpse in the tree and a memory came to me. This corpse is Ilse Langar. The small, blond haired titan that spoke to her killed her by crushing her head, and placed her body in the tree. A year later, Hanji and squad Levi found the corpse and her notebook. I remember all this from watching the first OVA. I was curious and I looked around to see if her notebook is anywhere, but din't find anything. Then that must mean that her notebook was taken by hanji and the others. Then that could mean that probably, I must be somewhere between the Trost arc, and the female titan arc. I decided to lay down for a bit, but I was bored. I wished I had my ipad with me, but if I had to explain how it works, especially to a certain titan girl, then it might be the end of me.

Then, I heard the sound that would make anyone get a heart attack in this world, rumbling sounds, like footsteps, and very large ones...I looked at the direction it came from, and my mouth dropped as far to the ground as possible, if it could. It was a gian- no, it's a titan. The titan is 10m high, it had messy black hair and it has black yes, the only that is not human is the creepy grin that it has on it's face, it almost reminds me of the smiling titan, almost. The smiling titan is far scarier in my opinion, than this one, but the titan din't see me, and kept walking away. I thank god. How din't it smelled me out, I don't care for the time being.

Now that I don't have to worry about titans, since I don't hear anymore loud footsteps. However, I do need to worry about survival, this will be hard since I have nothing to help me, except my new walking stick.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is now finished. So tell me, how was it? Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Chapter 2 will be up another day.**


	2. Inner powers

**Chapter 2 is now up. Sorry if the first was not very good or interesting, but I hope this one is, I also made it longer. . This new chapter will introduce Kinala Todan and she will find about her powers. What power am I talking about? That is for you to guess and find out in the story. I don't own AOT or the characters, I only own Kinala Todan and her addition to the AOT timeline. Without anything else to say, let's go read.**

'_Hi'_ Thinking

* * *

Chapter 2 : Inner powers

I wake up to the sound of singing birds, and this time I take my time to get my eyes to adjust to the light. I get in a sitting position and look around, nothing really changed from yesterday. As I look around, I see a path through some trees. It was the same path that I saw the 10 m titan. I slowly get up from the ground and start to walk towards the path anyway. I'm very surprised that no titan came after me since I'm vulnerable to any titan's plate and stomach. However, if the same titan from yesterday is still around, then I will become titan food. staying here is not good either, a titan could come from anywhere and eat me, so hitting the road is the best thing to do in my opinion.

As I walk the path I look up to the trees. They were big in the anime, but they're actually bigger than anyone could had imagined, I don't think there are trees this big in my home world. Suddenly, I hear something in the bush to my right and I slowly turn my head to it. I thought it would be some predator like a wolf, but I was wrong. From the bushes, a small, furry creature comes out from the plantation. It has big ears, its fur is a light shade of brown, and a puffy tail.

"Awwww! A bunny!" I couldn't help myself to say it aloud. It's so cute.

I start to approach it slowly to not scare it away as it keeps nibbling the short grass. When I get around 2 meters from it, it hops away in the opposite direction of the path I'm walking on. I slump down in defeat, but it was just a bunny. I start walking the path once again, thinking of what to do.'_If I'm going to live here for now on, I need a new identity._ _What kind of name should I get? My real name is too modern, the people will get suspicious of me, so I need a new name just for this world'._

My black boots splashed against the small puddles of the path. I have thought of what to do to not mess up the timeline, certain people have to die and some have to live. I don't like to see people die, but it is the way of this world.

It's been a few hours since I started to walk the path. My feet regained more strength and I can walk more better than before, but I will keep the stick. In those hours that I been walking I finally came up with a good name, and that name is Kinala Todan. It's not the best name, but it was the best one I made. More minutes pass the time and I lay down to rest, once I get more strength I will keep walking.

After taking a break for a few more minutes, I hear another rustle from some bushes and turn to where its coming from. From those bushes the same bunny that I met comes out running. It runs past me to the direction I'm walking the path on. I was very confused of it, but ignore it. Suddenly, I hear rumbling sounds, I didn't even need to think what it was since I know it. Terrified, I start to run as fast as I can, but it is nothing compared to the titan that found me. From behind me, small trees fly above me when a titan crashes through them.

I look back for a moment to look at the titan. The titan is a 15m class with dirty brown hair and hazel eyes, it was also very skinny . It stares at me and I stare back, it's mouth open with perfectly aligned teeth ready to chomp on my body. I don't waste anymore time as I keep running, but the titan gives chase. The titan quickly catches up to me, hands ready to grab me, but I swiftly turn to the right to avoid its grasp. The titan then tries to stop but falls to the ground, and because of its size, the impact force sends me flying to a sharp rock. My head hurts from the hit and I try to sooth the pain, but when I open one of my eyes, I gasp in terror. The titan is crouching right in front of me, looking at me with a sadistic face. Suddenly, it opens its jaws, and slowly leans closer to me. Tears slide down my eyes and I start to sob quietly.

'_Is this how it ends? Being eaten by a titan? I didn't even do anything to help this world. I won't be able to help the characters, my life here is useless. I don't want to die...I don't...want to die...'_

I was clueless about my surroundings. I was not paying attention to anything else except the titan in front of me. I was not paying attention the blood trails on my shoulders and my forehead.

Neither did I notice the thunder bolt that came crashing down on me...

* * *

**Meanwhile, within Wall Rose, at the Survey Corps HQ...**

**Levi's POV**

As I walk the halls of the HQ, I watch as soldiers rush left and right to prepare they're equipment for the expedition in one hour. Anyone that encounters me in the hall they stop and address me as corporal before leaving to do or finish their duties. I got very annoyed to the soldiers that repeat this action every time they meet me again. I keep walking the halls until I stop in front of a door, the commander's office. Slowly, I open the door and come across an empty room with a man sitting behind a desk.

The commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, sat on his chair with a calm look. His eyes then look up from the paper work and meets my slanted, bored eyes.

"Levi, your here. Please sit down until Hanji arrives, then we will discuss about the expedition " He mentions to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. I walk to the chair on the right and sit down. The millisecond I sit down, the door bursts open. I don't even need to turn around to know who the person is.

"I'm here! Just in time as well! "Hanji exclaimed with glee as she went to sit on the only empty chair in the room.

"You know why both of you are here, right?" Erwin looks at both of us, I just stare at him and Hanji suddenly gets up and does a weird ass pose.

"The next expedition! Are we going titan hunting? right?!" I just sighed heavily and roll my eyes. Erwin stares at Hanji as if she read his mind.

"Yes, in this expedition I will allow you to go capture at least 2 Titans. I will also allow you to take the equipment to do so, however, all that I ask from you is to not endanger yourself or your comrades". I watch Hanji dance around the room. I wanted to get up and make her ass and chair meet but Erwin gives me a look, so I stay on my chair.

"Hanji, please sit down" Hanji dances for a few more seconds before she sits down, finally. I give Erwin a look that tells him to continue, if there is anything else he has to say.

"Furthermore, we will continue our original goal, to build check points to Wall Maria. The trainees graduation is in a few months from here, so we will expect many new recruits. Also Hanji, are you going to use the new net cannons?" The net cannons, the're the new titan catching machines. Ever since we tested the net cannons, Hanji became obsessed to catch real titans. We only tested them with the fake titans in the training grounds, but since we will be going to an expedition, Hanji was jumping all over to go out, and its driving me crazy. For once, I hope that she catches some titans because her excited cheers will make me want to feed her to the titans that she adores.

"Of course I will! It will be great! We should bring lots of them! I bet we will catch more if we bring more! Can I bring five cannons Erwin? Please, let me bring five!" I look at Erwin and he's unfazed by her pleading. Ignoring Hanji, he looks at me.

" Levi, I will tell you that you and your squad should stay with Hanji and her squad to supervise them and any titan that she manages to to capture" I get even more annoyed, I need to babysit this crazy, creepy titan fanatic bitch?

I want to get this over already...

* * *

**Back with Kinala Todan**

**Kinala's POV**

It's so dark... and where am I?

I slowly open my eyes to a very familiar living room. I'm laying down on a couch with a blanket over me. I look up and see my mom taking care of my little brother on a couch beside the one i'm on. I hear clanking of metal and watch as my dad walks over to mom with a plate of food. My younger brother looks at me and points to me with a little finger. My parents look to where he's pointing to and smile widely.

"Darling, your finally awake. Did you sleep well?" Mom asked. I get in a sitting position and rise my right hand to my forehead. '_Was I dreaming about Attack on Titan? It seemed so real to me.'_I rub my head to calm down, but my uneasiness is too much for me.

"Sis, are you okay?" My little brother asked. He got of from the couch he was sitting and went to me. He hugs me. He must be thinking I had a nightmare. I hug him back with a smile, I feel so safe. I then hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Dad gets up from the couch and goes to the door. I just keep hugging my little brother as if he will disappear if I let go. I hear the door creak open from where I'm sitting, but I hear no response from dad or the person outside the door.

"Dad, who is it?" I wait for an answer, but I hear nothing.

I look over at mom who gets up from the couch as well and goes to the door. When she was going to turn the corner that leads straight to the door, I thought I was going to suffocate in tears when I saw what happens next. It all happened in slow motion. When my mom was going to look at the door, we hear a booming sound like a large explosion happened near by. I saw blood gush out from both sides of moms head. Mom then slowly fell forward and her face hit the wall in front of her. More blood gushed out from her head. I was terrified, it all happened too fast.

"Mo-" Before my brother finished I quickly cover his mouth with my hands, pick him up and I try to run as fast as possible to my bed room. I hear footsteps from behind me. It must be the monster that killed my parents. Tears run down my cheeks. I turn a corner and see the stairs that will lead to my bedroom. I run up the stairs, but my left foot slips and I fall backwards. I grab the handrail to prevent myself from falling, but I dint have the strength to hold my brother with my other hand and he tumbles down the stairs. I watch in guilt and sadness at his bruised and blooded body. I hear the strangers footsteps, but their more faster. I watch my brother slowly getting up, panting and coughing out blood. I want to help him but my hand holding on the rail is stuck. My body is not responding either.

I see a shadow covering my brother's body. He looks up at the stranger in fear. I can't see the stranger entire face from where I am, but what I see that makes my blood run cold is that he has a knife covered with blood, dad's blood. The stranger looks down at my brother, and I see a creepy smile on his face when he sees my brother smothered in blood, pain, and fear. Then to my horror, the stranger takes out a gun from under his coat, and points it directly on the center of my bothers chest. More tears fall from my face.

' _No...stop..."_

I see his index finger slowly moving to the trigger

_'Please...no...'_

I see his smile widen even more. My brother looks back to me with tears in his eyes.

'_NO!'_

**Bang!**

My eyes shot open

I'm in a crouching position looking at the ground still with fear in my mind of what just happened. I regain my senses and look around, I'm still in the forest of these large trees. I was dreaming those scenes, my brother, mother, father... and that stranger. It was nothing more than a nightmare, a hallucination. I'm very thankful that it was a not real, I wont live with myself if I see something like that happen, especially to my family.

I rub my head to calm myself, but when I look at my hand, I gasp.

My hand has claws, and the skin does not look much like skin, it looks more...scaly. My hand is also a pale shade of grey. I just look at my hand, and my mouth agape. I then look down at my body and my eyes widen, My entire body is also a pale shade of gray, similar to Mewtwo from Pokemon, with the exception of the scales, I also have a dark grey underbelly. I quickly get up and I noticed that everything is smaller than before, the bushes, trees, everything. I look down at my feet, and my feet have a very strange anatomy. My feet seem similar to a bird, however, I have not one, but two bird-like hallux on my ankles, similar to a zygodactyl bird toes (If you don't know what these mean, look them up). My other toes are in front of my feet, they too also look similar to a bird, I have three toes in front and two in the back.

_'I believe I know what happened to me. I must be... a titan shifter, and I transformed to defend myself from the titan. Speaking of it, what happened to it...?' _I look around to see if I can find anything, and my eyes land on something attached to my back, or maybe tailbone. It was a long, lizard tail. On the tail's end, there is a sharp, spear-like blade that looks to be made of bone material, my tail has a dark grey underbelly. Also growing from the tail are three rows of very small spikes, trailing from the tail to my back. What kind of titan shifter's titan has a tail anyway?However, when I was inspecting my tail, something from the corner of my eye got my interest.

It was the body of the titan that tried to eat me, more or less, what remained from the titan. The titan's body was covered from head to toe with a light blue crystal-like substance. The titan is in the crouching position like I saw it before and it's mouth still open when it was about to eat me. I go to the titan's side to examine the frozen titan. I put a hand on the frozen titan's back and I feel cold temperature pass from the body to my hand. I recognized the substance as ice.

_'So I froze the titan by only transforming? Wow'_ I look to the spot where I transformed, and the spot where I transformed was also covered with ice._' If my titan powers are this powerful, then I need to learn to control it. If I ever encounter a person or the survey corps, I need to make sure I don't kill anyone. Many people in the walls are very afraid of anything that has to do with titans, and if I kill someone, it will be very difficult for them to accept me.'__  
_

I look up at the sky and see that it is afternoon. Either time went fast or I never noticed the time. I decided to have a new routine, to master my titan powers with all the time I can get. I look up at the horizon, thinking of what I should start on.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Wall Rose, Trost District**

**Third person POV**

The people of Trost gathered at the main street as they watch the soldiers of the Survey Corps getting ready for another useless scouting outside the walls, in their opinions. These people always send bad remarks that they are suicidal idiots. Most say the training and the deaths of soldiers in expeditions is a big waste of taxes . These people however, don't know that the Survey Corps are heroes, the people just can't see it.

" There they go again, going to feed the titans with their corpses" One man says to his friend.

" Why does a branch like them exist anyway? They just keep dying" Another man exclaims to his friend.

More people keep whispering, but the Survey Corps pay them no mind. Some soldiers wanted to teach them a lesson, but they will get severely punish if they attack a civilian. Levi just looks up ahead with his never-changing eyes. Hanji has a big smile from ear to ear, eager to try the net cannons for the first time. Mike just sniffs the air at the different scents that he catches, from girls with perfume to men that smell like they took a bath in a dumpster.

"Soldiers, the gate will open in 30 seconds, prepare to go in titan territory!" Erwin yells without looking back, only looking forward, ready to take on what the titans will offer.

When the gates of Trost open fully, Erwin gives the cry to charge out, and they do. They started out, nice and calm without encountering any titans. It was peaceful until...

"TITANS! I'm coming for you!" Hanji runs ahead of everyone, including Erwin, while yelling her thoughts about what titans they might meet. Erwin just sights, Levi does his infamous 'tch' and Mike keeps going on his horse with a straight face. Hanji keeps talking about what titans they will meet.

However, they have no idea that they will meet a certain female titan...

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**Chapter 3 will be up another day**


End file.
